Varlo
The Varlo are an androgynous cat-like beast race that are native to the island of Varlus. Normally having a slender to athletic build, standing at 4'5 to 5 feet, and having short or long silky black fur with a variety of markings. Varlo have long ears and tails that they cannot fully lift upwards. Black, white, or pink claws and noses. Then thin teeth, semi-retractable claws, and varying lengths of head hair. The most notable feature of Varlo however is not from their physical appearance, but their healing abilities. Abilities that stem from their unique blood. This page goes over Varlo biology more than their society and specific behaviors. Varlo Variants There are a few variants of Varlo, but the most common are short and long haired. Short haired Varlo, alongside having shorter fur lengths and less fluffy patches, have slightly shorter heights, upward muzzles, and black and pink noses and claws. They're the most common variety of Varlo to be found, and are considered among themselves to be a "purer" form of their specie. Long haired Varlo have varying levels of extra fur patches all over their body, from the base of their ears, cheeks, neck, chest, arms, legs, wrists, ankles, and tails. Though not all long hairs have extra furs in all those spots. The most common spots are around the face, neck, and chest. These Varlo tend to be slightly larger, and have broader and down turned muzzles. With pink and white noses and claws, typically. Long haired Varlo are moderately common, but fully furred long hairs are more rare. Leading non fully furred Varlo to be considered less "pure" than their short haired or fully long haired kin. The third type of Varlo are considered mutants, as they're very rare and deviant aware from their usual coats and builds. Brindled Varlo are an in between with fur length, and their coats are not pure black with markings, but black brindled with the color of their markings. They often have white noses and claws, and down turned muzzles with a larger nose bridge. They can be a range of heights, and usually end up with bulkier builds than average. These Varlo were often outcasted until recent times, as these Varlo are seen as the lowest in purity for their specie. Although outside of the physical differences, their general behavior, healing abilities, and biology are the same. Lifespans and reproduction Varlo live on average for about 48 years, with 44 - 53 being their usual times of expire. Varlo are born as palm sized kittens with closed eyes and slightly folded ears. They rapidly grow until the age of 8, where they have the appearance of roughly 14 year old humans. They then gradually grow until 15, where by then they're considered adults. With the age of 36+ being considered old age. Varlo are often born in pairs, but 3-4 is considered normal. Litters can sometimes be as large as 6-7, though that size puts a toll on the mother, and can lead to death. There are hardly any sexual dimorphism between male and female Varlo, but the females do have breasts and often times two extra nipples. Then males have slightly larger feet and are more likely to have fuller chest fur patches. Though it isn't unusual for males to have extra nipples, and long haired females to have more chest fur. Varlo males have cone shaped penises with a sponge-like texture and bumps that run along the shaft. With testicles that are just barely external. Female Varlo have long and thin pseudo-penises, that are smoother and lack any bumps. They are rarely used for penetration, but commonly used for oral. Their breasts never grow too large, though their lower breasts could be the same size or smaller than their upper when pregnant or nursing. Other females can produce similar hormones when around other mothers. Their gestation period lasts about 7 months, and they can become pregnant again after about a month. Both males and females can produce new sex cells, but the male's sperm weaken with age, while the female's eggs don't. However, females become less likely to handle the stresses of being pregnant towards the age of 33. Especially if they have a larger litter. Common birth defects that show up in Varlo, due to poor health during pregnancy, include; * Brittle teeth * Shorter ears * Limp tails * Hearing problems * Weaker healing abilities They effect the sexes equally, but become more severe the larger the litter or older the mother. Brindled Varlo are especially effected. Healing abilities Varlo are known for two things, being the island's natives, and their remarkable healing abilities. Which have gotten them both praise, and being hunted. There are three healing abilities a Varlo can be born with, healing of flesh, bone, or plant. Flesh healers are the most common, and have the ability to rapidly heal wounds, resist and recover from illnesses better. Plant healers are the second most common, but have the ability to reverse plant damage, speed up growth, and produce fuller crops and colorful flowers. Then the lest common, bone healers. Who can heal fractures, reshape, and strengthen bones. Varlo can use their abilities on others, but not instinctively and need to be trained. Which has led to flesh healers being sought out by other species, and bone healers more dangerous when trying to help others. Each of these abilities give the Varlo certain physical aspects that make them distinguishable without them actively using or saying their abilities. * Flesh Healers Flesh healers, are easy to pick out, as they rarely suffer sickness and heal from physical abuse quickly. However they are also the Varlo with the most stamina and sexual prowess, as a result of their over all better health. This usually makes them more cocky, prone to start conflicts, and less wary of themselves and their surroundings. As most of the time nothing can phase them. What usually determines their behavior is their pain tolerance, which can vary. A gash may not be a big health risk to them, but they can be stunned or over whelmed with enough injury. Likewise, because they usually aren't sick, sickness when it gets to them might seem worse than it actually is. Flesh healing is the easiest healing ability to learn how to use on others, as their blood itself can mend wounds. However, this sometimes leads to others becoming sick or worsened due to incompatibility or infection that wouldn't bother the Varlo, but could be transferred. * Plant Healers Plant healers are seen as valuable, to outsiders. Plant healing Varlo are viewed as weaker in their society, since they're unable to rapidly heal from abuse and get sick more often. Which increases the chances of an illness actually infecting some flesh healers. Since most Varlo tribes are on shores or near rivers, there isn't usually an issue with growing or needing crops. On top of this, plant healers are more sensitive to their surroundings, leading to sensory overload and withdrawal from their social and work responsibilities. Which makes plant healers more of an annoyance to most tribes. However they act as great scouts and can quickly improve a tribe's numbers by providing excess foods and materials. Plant healers have in recent times become great traders, selling plant related goods and being great travel aids. Plant healers, due to their unusual healing ability compared to other Varlo, are hunted less and are also viewed as more "normal" to other species. Since they don't appear as invisible to the elements, and don't usually gain a haughty personality. * Bone Healers Bone healers are rare, and it's even rarer for them to use their abilities outside of themselves. Though unlike plant healers, bone healers have a much sturdier frame and a higher than average pain tolerance. Making it so that despite their inability to heal basic wounds, they still make great hunters, warriors, and travelers. Especially when they use their abilities on other creatures to harm them. Bone healers tend to have less energy over all though, and will usually shy away from traveling and hunting, and instead focusing on being boarder protectors and good smiths. Bone healers are not specifically sought out for hunting, but their ability to repair bone and marrow makes them useful for certain products. Both Varlo and Varlo hunters will use bone healer's bones as tools and weaponry, as their skeletons are very hardy. Though in Varlo society, this is only done with given permissions before death. In very rare cases, some Varlo have been known to be born with both flesh and plant healing, but it's never been officially recorded. A popular example is one of their gods, Maramendo. It's speculative that any Varlo could end up with other combinations as well.